inuyasha and kagome: a forrbidden love
by Takutosgurl13
Summary: REVEIW!


ЪЧK a g o m e   H i g a r u s h i   i s   y o u r   a v e r a g e   1 5 - y e a r - o l d   b e s i d e s   t h e   f a c t   t h a t   s h e ' s   a n   e x t r e m e l y   r i c h   p r i n c e s s   l i v i n g   i n   a   b e a u t i f u l   c a s l t e .     S h e   h a s   n o   m o t h e r   w i t h   h e r   j u s t   h e r   f a t h e r   w a s   l e f t   t o   r a i s e   h e r .   I n   t h e   c a s t l e   t h e r e   a r e   o n l y   3   s e r v a n t s . O n e   o f t h e m   i s   a   y o u n g   h a l f - d e m o n     n a m e d   I n u y a s h a   w h o   w a s   f o u n d   b y   K i n g   H i g a r u s h i   t o   w o r k   i n   t h e   c a s t l e . K a g o m e   i s   a l w a y s   d e e p l y   e n c h a n t e d   i n   h i s   y e l l o w   e y e s .     W h e n e v e r   h e   i s   a r o u n d   k a g o m e   i n u y a s h a   w o u l d   b l u s h   d e e p l y   a n d   l o o k   a w a y . O n e   n i g h t   k a g o m e ' s   b o y f r i e n d / d a t e   t o   a   b a l l   c a m e   i n t o   h e r     r o o m   w h i l e   s h e   w a s   g e t t i n g   r e a d y   a n d   c o m p l e t e l y   n a k e d .   W h e n   k o g a   c a m e   i n   a n d   s a w   h e r   n a k e d   h e   w a l k e d   u p   t o   h e r   a n d   t r i e d   t o   h a v e     s e x   w i t h   h e r .   k a g o m e   y e l l e d   " N o ! "   B u t   h e   c o n t i n e u d   a n d   y e l l e d ,   " y o u   a r e   g o i n g   t o   g i v e   m e   b a b i e s ! "   I n u y a s h a   w a s   t h e   o n l y   o n e   w h o     h e a r d   t h i s   a n d   r a n   i n t o   t h e   r o o m .   H e   a u t o m a t i c a l l y   t a c k l e d   k o g a   a n d   g o t   h i m   t o   l e a v e . W h e n   h e   l o o k e d   o v e r     a t   k a g o m e   a n d   s a w   h e r   n a k e d   b o d y   h e       b l u s h e d   a n d   h a n d e d   h e r   a   b e d   s h e e t . K a g o m e   c r i e d   o n   i n u y a s h a ' s   c h e s t   f o r   a   w h i l e . W h e n   i n u y a s h a   c a m e   o u t   o f   k a g o m e ' s   r o o m   h e   w a s   a m b u s h e d   b y     t h e   k i n g   h e   s a i d   " w h y   a r e   y o u   c o m i n g   o u t   o f   m y   k a g o m e ' s   c h a m b e r s ? , "   h e   w a s   f u r i o u s   " w e r e   y o u   t r y i n g   t o   h a v e   s e x   w i t h   h e r ? "   i n u y a s h a   s c r u n c h e d     u p   h i s   f a c e   a n d   r e p l i e d   " n o , h o w   c o u l d   i   d o   t h a t   w h e n   i   w a s   b u s y   s a v i n g   h e r   f r o m   G E T T I N G   r a p e d   b y   t h a t   f o o l   k o g a ? "   T h e   k i n g   t o o k   i n u y a s h a   b y   h i s   w r i s t     a n d   s a i d   " l e t ' s   f i n d   o u t "   h e   b u r s t   t h r o u g h   k a g o m e ' s   d o o r s   a n d   w a s   a b o u t   t o   q u e s t i o n   h e r   a l s o   b u t   s t o p p e d   i n   m i d   s p u t t e r   w h e n   h e   s a w   h i s   b e a u t i f u l     d a u g h t e r   i n   t h e   m o s t   b e u t i f u l   l i n g i r e   h e   h a d   e v e r   s e e n   i t   w a s   a   s e e   t h r o u g h   p i n k   w i t h   f l o w e r s   a n d   l a c e .   " Y e s , D a d d y ? "   k a g o m e   s a i d   i n n o c e n t l y   t h e   k i n g     s a i d   " y o u   m a y   k e e p   i t   b u t   o n l y   w h e n   y o u   a r e   a b o u t   t o   m a k e   l o v e   t o   a   m a n   f o r   n o w   i   h e a r   t h a t   k o g a   t r i e d   t o   h a v e   s e x   w i t h   y o u   a n d   h e , "   h e   p o i n t e d   h i s     t h u m b   a t   i n u y a s h a   " s a v e d   y o u   i s   i t   t r u e ? "   k a g o m e   t o o k   a   b r e a t h   i n   a n d   o u t   s a t   o n   h e r   b e d   a n d   r e p l i e d   " y e s   d a d d y   i t ' s   a l l   t r u e "   s h e   s n a p p e d   h e r   s t r a p     w i t h   a   l o u d   P O P !   a n d   s a i d   " o o p s ! s o r r y "   t h e   k i n g   w a s   j u s t   a b o u t   t o   l e a v e   w i t h   i n u y a s h a   b u t   k a g o m e   s t o p p e d   h i m .   " D a d d y ? , "   s h e   c o o e d   s w e e t l y   " c a n       i n u y a s h a   s l e e p   w i t h   m e   t o n i g h t ,   i   d o n ' t   f e e l   s a f e . "   t h e   k i n g   s h o o k   h i s   h e a d   a n d   a n s w e r e d   " A b s o l u t e l e y . . . N O T ! "   k a g o m e   m a d e   h e r   e y e s   w a t e r   u p   a n d   s a i d     " b u t   i   w a n t   h i m   t o   s l e e p   w i t h   m e   i   b e t   i t ' s   c o l d   i n   h i s   r o o m "   k i n g   h i g a r u s h i   l o o k e d   a t   h i s   d a u g h t e r ' s   c u t e   f a c e   a n d   s a i d   " g o   a h e a d   s w e e t i e   b u t   w h a t   a r e       y o u   g o i n g   t o   d o ? "   k a g o m e   t o o k   i n u y a s h a ' s   h a n d s   a n d   s a i d   " w e   a r e   g o i n g   t o   y o u - k n o w - w h a t ! "   " W H A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A T ? ! ? "   t h e   k i n g   w a s     f u r i o u s   " y o u   d i d n ' t   t e l l   m e   y o u   l o v e d   h i m "   h e   g l a n c e d   a t   i n u y a s h a   " h e y , s h e   d i d n ' t   t e l l   m e   a n y t h i n g "   h e   s a i d .   " w e l l   i   d o   s o   b y e   d a d d y ! "   k a g o m e   p u s h e d   h i m       o u t   s h u t   t h e   d o o r   a n d   l o c k e d   i t .   " W h e w ! "   s h e   s i g h e d   a n d   w i p e d   h e r   f o r e h e a d   w i t h   t h e   b a c k   o f   h e r   h a n d .   " n o w   w h a t   d o   i   d o ? i   b o u g h t   t h i s   e x p e n s i v e     l i n g e r e   a n d   n o w   i   d o n ' t   g e t   t o   u s e   i t " .   i n u y a s h a   s a i d   " w e l l , i   c a n   c h a n g e   t h a t   i   m e a n   i f   y o u   w a n t " .   k a g o m e   w a l k e d   o v e r   t o   i n u y a s h a   a n d     s a t   o n   h i s   l a p   a n d   w h i s p e r e d   i n   h i s   e a r   " s h o w   m e " .   i n u y a s h a   s m i l e d   s l y l y   a n d   s t o o d   u p   s t r i p p i n g   o f f   a l l   o f   h i s   c l o t h e s   a n d   s t e p p i n g   t o w a r d s   k a g o m e     s l o w l y   a n d   s m i l i n g . K a g o m e   l a i d   d o w n   a n d   s p r e a d   h e r   l e g s   u n b u t t o n i n g   h e r   b e a u t i f u l   l i g e r i e .   " s t o p , "   i n u y a s h a   s a i d   " t h a t ' s   m y   j o b " .   S o   i n u y a s h a   g o t       b e t w e e n   k a g o m e ' s   l e g s   a n d   l i e d   o n   t o p   o f   h e r   a n d   y o u   c a n   g u e s s   w h a t   h a p p e n e d   n e x t .   T h e   n e x t   m o r n i n g   k a g o m e   w o k e   u p   w i t h   t h e   s u n   b r i g h t l y       s h i n i n g   o n   h e r .   S h e   r o l l e d   o v e r   t o   s a y   ' g o o d   m o r n i n g , '   a n d   ' i   l o v e   y o u '   t o   h i m , w h e n   s h e   d i d   s h e   d i d n ' t   f i n d   i n u y a s h a   b u t   s h e   d i d   f i n d   a   n o t e   w i t h   a       b e a u t i f u l   r e d   r o s e   n e x t   t o   i t   k a g o m e   p i c k e d   u p   t h e   r o s e   a n d   s n i f f e d   i t   a n d   s m i l e d .   K a g o m e   p u t   t h e   r o s e   d o w n   a n d   p i c k e d   u p   t h e   p i e c e   o f   p a p e r   ' i   w o n d e r     w h a t   i t   s a y s . . '   k a g o m e   t h o u g h t   t o   h e r s e l f   a s   s h e   p i c k e d   i t   u p .   I t   s a i d          D e a r   K a g o m e ,        I   w e n t   t o   s e e   y o u r   f a t h e r   a b o u t   s o m e t h i n g   i m p o r t a n t          s o   y o u   w o n ' t   s e e   m e   4   a   l i t t l e   w h i l e   s o   d o n ' t   w a i t   u p .        I   w a n t   y o u   t o   g o   t o   t h e   s t o r e   a n d   b u y   a   p r e g n a n c y        t e s t ? I   w a n t   t o   k n o w   i f   i ' l l   h a v e   y o u   a n d   a   b a b y   t o   t a k e        c a r e   o f . I ' l l   s e e   y o u   l a t e r   s w e e t i e   a n d   g o o d   m o r n i n g        i   l o v e   y o u   s o   m u c h !           L o v e ,         I n u y a s h a       " o h , i   h a v e   t o   g e t   d r e s s e d   n o w " . S o   k a g o m e   g o t   o u t   o f   b e d   a n d   g o t   d r e s s e d . O n   t h e   w a y   t o   t h e   s t o r e     t o   p a s s   t h e   t i m e   i n   t h e   c a r   s h e   t u r n e d   o n   h e r   i P o d     a n d   p u t   o n   " b e d "   b y   j . h o l i d a y   w i c h   r e m i n d e d   k a g o m e   o f   h e r   a n d   i n u y a s h a ' s   s w e e t   n i g h t . S h e   c l o s e d   h e r   e y e s   a n d   l i s t e n e d   t o   t h e   l y r i c s   ' g i r l   c h a n g e     i n t o   t h a t   v i c t o r i a   s e c r e t   t h i n g   t h a t   i   l i k e . . . ' .   F i n a l l y   s h e   g o t   t o   t h e   s t o r e .   k a g o m e   g o t   o u t   o f   t h e   c a r   a n d   s i g h e d   " h e r e   g o e s   n o t h i n g " . S h e   w e n t   i n   t h e     s t o r e   t o   t h e   f r o n t   d e s k   a n d   a s k e d   " U m , e x u s e   m e   w h e r e   a r e   t h e   p r e g n a n c y   t e s t s ? " T h e   l a d y   d i d   n o t   l o o k   u p   s h e   j u s t   p o i n t e d   s t r a i g h t   a n d   r e p l i e d ,     " s t r a i g h t   b a c k   t o   y o u r   r i g h t "   " u m   t h a n k s " .                                          " o h   m y   g o d   i n u y a s h a ! i t ' s   b l u e , ! ! ! ! "   " i ' m   p r e g n a n t ! ! ! "   i n u y a s h a   s c o o p e d   u p   k a g o m e   i n   h i s   a r m s   a n d   k i s s e d   h e r   a l l   o v e r   h e r   f a c e . K a g o m e   p u l l e d   a w a y     s l o w l y   " b u t   w e   h a v e   t o   t e l l   d a d d y   a n d   i   d o n ' t   t h i n k   h e ' l l   g o   f o r   u s   g e t t i n g   m a r r i e d   a n d   r a i s i n g   a   c h i l d   t o g e t h e r " k a g o m e   s t a t e d .   i n u y a s h a   g r i n n e d     m i s c h e i v i o u s l y   a n d   s a i d   " s u p r i s e ! , "   k a g o m e   d r i e d   h e r   t e a r s   a n d   s a i d   " w h a t ? "   " i   t o l d   y o u r   d a d   w h a t   h a p p a n e d   l a s t   n i g h t   b e t w e e n   u s   a n d   t h a t   y o u     m i g h t   b e   p r e g n a n t   a n d   h e   s a i d   t h a t   h e   w i l l   a p r o v e   o f   i t   a s   l o n g   a s   i   t a k e   c a r e   o f   y o u   t w o , " .   " s o ,   w h a t   d o   y o u   t h i n k , ? "   i n u y a s h a   g o t   d o w n   o n   o n e   k n e e     " K a g o m e   H i g a r u s h i   w i l l   y o u   m a r r y   m e ,   I n u y a s h a   T a k a h a s h i   a n d   b e a r   m y   c h i l d r e n ? "   i n u y a s h a   h a d   t h i s   l o v a b l e   l o o k   i n   h i s   e y e s .   K a g o m e   b r e a t h e d   i n     d e e p l y   i n   a n d   a n d   o u t   a n d   s a i d   " O f   c o u r s e   i   c o u l d n ' t   s a y   n o   i f   i f   i   w a n t e d   t o   Y E S !   Y E S !   Y E S !   i   c o u l d   N E V E R   s a y   n o   t o   y o u ! "   i n u y a s h a   g e n t l y   s l i p p e d     t h e   r i n g   o n   k a g o m e ' s   s m a l l   f i n g e r   a n d   k i s s e d   h e r   y e s   w i t h   t o u n g e   i f   y o u   m u s t   k n o w .                                       T h e   d a y   o f   t h e   w e d d i n g   w a s   a   v e r y   w a r m   d a y   i n   a p r i l .   K a g o m e   w a s   w e a r i n g   a   b e a u t i f u l   w h i t e   g o w n   t h a t   w e n t   d o w n   t o   h e r   k n e e s   w i t h   a   s h o r t     h e m l i n e   s o , b a s i c a l l y   t h e   d r e s s   w a s   s e x y . I n u y a s h a   w a s   w e a r i n g   a   b l a c k   t u x   w i t h   h i s   s u p e r   l o n g   w h i t e   h a i r   i n   a   p o n y t a i l . A f t e r   v o w s   w e r e   s a i d   a n d     r i n g s   w e r e   p u t   o n   f i n g e r s   i n u y a s h a   a n d   k a g o m e   k i s s e d   p a s s i o n a t l y   t o   a n o u n c e   t h a t   t h e y   w e r e   t o g e t h e r .   W h e n   t h e y   g o t   t o   t h e   h o u s e   t h a t   k a g o m e ' s     d a d   h a d   b o u g h t   f o r   t h e m , t h e y   u n d r e s s e d   a n d   c h a n g e d   i n t o   m o r e   c o m f o r t a b l e   c l o t h e s   a n d   w e r e   c u d d l i n g   e a c h   o t h e r   W A Y     t o o   m u c h . O n e   d a y   w h i l e   k a g o m e   w a s   n i n e   m o n t h s   p r e g n a n t   h e r   a n d   i n u y a s h a   w e r e   s i t t i n g   o n   t h e   c o u c h   w a t c h i n g   F u l l   M e t a l   A l c h e m i s t   w h e n   i t     h a p p e n e d , k a g o m e   s t a r t e d   t o   h a v e   c o n t r a c t i o n s .   " I n u y a s h a !   i t ' s   c o m i n g ! t h e   b a b y ! "   i n u y a s h a   w a s   s t u n n e d   f o r   a   s e c o n d   b u t   q u i c k l y   r e a c t e d .   H e       s c o o p e d   k a g o m e   u p   i n   h i s   a r m s   a n d   r u s h e d   t o   t h e i r   c a r   a n d   t u r n e d   t h e   e n g i n e   a n d   r e v e d   u p   t h e   c a r .                                       " K a g o m e   s h e ' s   b e a u t i f u l , "   i n u y a s h a   s a i d   a s   h e   h e l d   h i s   n e w b o r n   b a b y   d a u g h t e r , A y u m i   T a k a h a s h i ,   7   p o u n d s   b o r n   A p r i l   1 4   2 0 0 8      1 2 : 2 0   p . m .       " s h e   l o o k s   j u s t   l i k e   d a d d y   w i t h   h e r   l i t t l e   y e l l o w   e y e s   a n d   w h i t e   h a i r   a n d   d o g g y   e a r s   l i k e   y o u r s "   k a g o m e   s a i d .   " W e l l   i   b e t   s h e ' l l   h a v e   y o u r   h e a r t   s o     d o n ' t   w o r r y   k a g o m e " . 


End file.
